marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Phoenix (film)
| Previous Film = X-Men: Apocalypse | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * Numerous unnamed D'bari Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** ******* ******** ********* ***** ***** ****** ***** ** *** Items: * * * * * Vehicles: * | Plot = Jean Grey is nearly killed during a rescue mission in space when she is hit by a mysterious cosmic force. Upon returning home, this force makes Jean much more powerful and much more unstable. Jean, losing control over her own powers, begins to unravel the very fabric that keeps the X-Men together. With the X-Men falling apart, they must find a way to unite to save Jean's soul and our planet from the aliens who wish to use this force to rule the galaxy. | Cast = *James McAvoy as Professor Charles Xavier/Professor X *Michael Fassbender as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy/Beast *Sophie Turner as Jean Grey/Phoenix *Tye Sheridan as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Alexandra Shipp as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver *Kodi Smit-McPhee as Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Jessica Chastain as Vuk *Scott Shepherd as John Grey *Halston Sage as Dazzler *Lamar Johnson as Match *Andrew Stehlin as Ariki *Kota Eberhardt as Selene Gallio | Notes = * 20th Century Fox announced the November 2, 2018 release date for X-Men: Dark Phoenix in April 2017 alongside two other movies, Deadpool 2 and The New Mutants, but later pushed back the date for this film to February 14, 2019. }} This film was later pushed back again to June 7, 2019, taking the release date of the then planned film Gambit. }} * On October 14th, 2017, it was announced that this film along with Deadpool 2, had both wrapped filming. | Trivia = * The film's climax was originally set in space. The movie underwent lengthy reshoots to give the finale a more grounded feel, }} and to avoid parallels with the endings of Captain America: Civil War and Captain Marvel, the latter being also in production at the time of Dark Phoenix. According to director Simon Kinberg, the original ending didn't have the entirety of the X-Men assembled together, and the movie's use of characters was similar to Civil War in the sense that big action action set piece where everyone is involved occurred at the end of the second act, whereas the third act involved fewer characters and a more intimate exploration of their emotions. Kinberg also admitted Jean's sequences in space displaying her full power were reminiscent of some of the visuals in Captain Marvel. }} * According to studio insiders, the film's original premiere date delay from November 2018 to February 2019 was made to placate star director James Cameron, who felt concern for the competition his film Alita: Battle Angel, which premiered on January 2019, would face. }} * While this is the last X-Men movie released directly by 20th Century Fox, this is also technically the first X-Men movie distributed by Disney after its acquisition of Fox in March. | Links = * Marvel films Gallery Posters Dark Phoenix (film) poster 019.jpg Dark Phoenix (film) poster 018.jpg Dark Phoenix (film) poster 020.jpg Videos Trailers Dark Phoenix - Official Trailer Global Premiere Dark Phoenix Teaser Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix Official Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix Final Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "Every Hero Has A Dark Side" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "It Made You Stronger" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "The X-Men's Final Battle" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "We're X-Men" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "She's Grown Too Powerful" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "Final Battle" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "This Ends Now" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "The World Is On The Brink" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "The X-Men Are On The Way" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "They Fear You" TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix “The X-Men’s Greatest Enemy” TV Commercial 20th Century FOX Featurette Dark Phoenix The X-Men Legacy 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix Marvel Icons Chris Claremont & Louise Simonson 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix A Phoenix Will Rise 20th Century FOX Movie Clip Dark Phoenix "New York Standoff" Clip 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "Chopper Fight" Clip 20th Century FOX Dark Phoenix "X-Women" Clip 20th Century FOX }} ru:Люди Икс: Темный Феникс (фильм) Category:20th Century Fox